paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase Runaway part 3
part 2: http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Chase_Runaway_part_2 part 1: http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Chase_Runaway_part_2 History: after the kiss Kalheesi gave Chase, their relationship has improved, they played all the time, they kept thinking about each other they would sit together, have lunch together, go to the ice cream parlor together, play together 1 month later: * Skye thinking while she was in her house * I miss chase, but he does not seem to care anymore, he got another friend who is better than me ... * cries very softly, so no one hears * from nothing is interrupted by ryder calling everyone to the lookout Skye, Marshall, Everest, Zuma, Rocky and Rubble: Ryder needs us * go to the elevator * marshall stumbles on a chewing toy and knocks down everyone marshall: I'm fine. * all puppies laugh * they enter and jump in their places ryder: ... marshall: ready for action sir ryder! ryder: we do not have an emergency puppies Puppies: Huh ??? ryder: tracker will come live with us at the lighthouse * all puppies howl with happiness * Ryder: And your little house is already in the lighthouse, next to the ... Chase after 3 days that tracker went to live in the lighthouse tracker: Good morning everyone! puppies: good morning tracker !!! * ryder arrives and puts food and water for each * after eating Chase is playing hide and seek with Kalheesi, they play all day and by the end of the afternoon they are watching the sun set next to each other * Kalheesi lies down and puts his head on Chase's shoulder * * Chase is ashamed * * Chase turns to Kalheesi and speaks * Chase: Kalheesi Kalheesi: yes chase? Chase: Do you want to date me? * chase is blushing to the point of turning red like Marshall's car * * Kalheesi stops for a minute with a face of which this surprise * * chase is ready for the answer, remembering a conversation he had with his father last night * *Flashback* Chase: Dad, I love Kalheesi, but I do not know how to ask her in courtship. Persuer: Chase ... Chase: Hi Persuer: be yourself, be honest, ask her in courtship, with the answer being "yes" or "no" you should not be sad, what matters is that you were sincere and that you did not lie or invented something that you are not or have to conquer it, okay chase? chase: yes dad * hugs you * * Return to normal after flashback * Kalheesi: Of course I accept chase * Chase is doing everything to look normal, but inside he looked like a child of so much happiness * * Chase kisses Kalheesi in the mouth * Kalheesi: I'm so happy about this. Chase: Me too, I've always loved you from the moment I met you. * Kalheesi gets embarrassed and kisses Chase * Chase & Kalheesi: I love you * Persuer is watching from afar * Persuer: I knew they would work out !!! Chase: It's already late! I'm going back home, bye, kalheesi * gives her a nuzzle * Kalheesi: ok, bye chase * returns the nuzzle * --- Meanwhile in the light --- Skye is very sick for lack of chase and crying tracker: What was skye? Skye: huh? nothing at all, just sad * tracker clears the tears of skye * Tracker: and by chase right? skye: Yes, I really miss him. Tracker: Do not worry, he'll be fine, he just wanted to live with his family and give himself a patrol time, I'm sure he'll be back. skye: yes, you're right !!! thanks tracker * skye kisses tracker and leaves * tracker blushes * tracker says to himself, you're welcome skye * plus 5 days pass and chase is happy with Kalheesi, the relationship of skye and tracker so increases --- In BarkingBurg --- Chase: Hi, my beautiful Kalheesi: hi my cute <3 they both kiss Chase: let's have a party, you should know, you could go with me to Adventure Bay to deliver the invitations to Ryder and the puppies Kalheesi: Of course Chase * licks his face * * for the first time Chase lets someone do this with him, because he did not leave even the mother * * Chase and Kalheesi's parents were rich and very friendly, so they got together to have the party together * * are already halfway to AdventureBay when Kalheesi speaks * Kalheesi: How nice that you remembered, why the party only comes in who has an invitation Chase: Yeah, it would be bad if they stayed out, after all they took care of me and were my family for a long part of life! Kalheesi: You're right! * Chase and Kalheesi arrive at the lighthouse * Ryder: Hi Chase, Hi Kalheesi !!! Both: Hi ryder calls the puppies all puppies: Hi Chase, Hi Kalheesi !!! * skye with a little jealousy * Chase E Kalheesi: Hi puppies !!! Chase: Ryder came to give you this. * Ryder Pick Up Card * Ryder: Thanks Chase, but this party and celebrating something? Chase: Yes, it will be the day after tomorrow to celebrate 1 week of dating between me and Kalheesi! * they kiss in front of everyone * Ryder: Okay Chase, we'll be there, and congratulations to both of you. Chase & Kalheesi: Thanks Ryder * Skye this ends, but try to look like no * Chase: Bye Ryder, I'll help make the party, since it's the day after tomorrow, remember that you have to introduce the invitation to enter Ryder: Okay * Chase and Kalheesi return to BarkingBurg * Ryder: They make such a cute couple, I mistrusted from day one * Skye is shocked, how could Chase date another girl without being her? She suspected that he liked her, but just as a friend, skye this one ends up inside * W.I.P (Wearking in Progress)